


Changing Room

by SteelDollS



Series: Crack Pairing:  Big Al x Kaito (Arc) [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual, Creampie, Dressing Room Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Gagging, Hand Jobs, Handgag, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Al x Kaito. Big Al is the Master. The two go clothes shopping and Kaito tries on outfits in the department store dressing room. Warning: contains yaoi lemon, PWP, mild dub-con, exhibitionism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Room

"What about this one, Master??" Kaito pulled another clothes hanger from the rack and showed it to Big Al. The larger man glanced at it and smiled.

"That makes 10 items, Kaito. Are you ready to go try some things on?" The brown-haired man asked. Kaito smiled back at him, nodding.

The girl manning the men's dressing room counted the items of clothing and handed them a number with a bored expression on her face. It was easy to see which dressing rooms were occupied due to the large gap at the bottom of the door, showing off the bottom portions of peoples' legs in various states of dress and undress. Big Al took the number and he and Kaito walked inside one of the unoccupied changing rooms, sliding the latch to lock the door behind them into place. 

"I'm going to try the black one on first," Kaito announced as he stripped off his shirt, pulling it over his head with his arms and stretching the toned muscles in his slim torso as Big Al watched with a quiet smile, admiring the bluenette's body movements.

Kaito tried on a few of the clothes; shirts and pants. As he shimmied out of the fourth article of clothing, Big Al smiled again.

"I like that one," the larger man said. Kaito blinked and glanced at his Master, sweatdropping slightly.

"But I'm not wearing anything, Master," the bluenette grinned a little, self consciously, his blue eyes widening suddenly as a large, warm hand touched against his underwear, feeling Kaito's manhood through the thin fabric. "Nnh..."

"Oh, you're wearing something," Big Al smiled again, touching gently and rubbing Kaito's cock. The softness of the fabric and the warmth of his hand started to harden Kaito's flesh, and the bluenette made a quiet sound of pleasure and embarassment.

"S-stop, Master. Someone might notice," Kaito whispered, a blush crossing his cheeks as Big Al squeezed him gently. "Ah!" Kaito turned shimmering blue eyes and blushing face to plead with Big Al as he squirmed his hips slightly, realizing that anyone coming by would be able to see how closely the two men were standing from under the short door.

"Oh, Kaito," Kaito's Master sighed and spoke huskily. "When you show me a face like that, do you think I can be content with /just/ touching?"

Big Al's hand slipped inside of Kaito's underwear, running his hands down Kaito's smooth abdomen and playing along Kaito's hardening cock. He pulled Kaito's underwear down and let the fabric pool around his ankles, stroking the bluenette lovingly, with a fair pressure, as he pressed his warm body flush against Kaito's backside, resting his face and lips warmly against Kaito's neck.

"Nnhm," Kaito cried out softly at the touches, his blush increasing as he bucked his hips slightly into Big Al's warm hand. "P-please, Master," Kaito begged quietly again. His hips trembled.

"Put your hands on either side of the mirror, Kaito," Big Al instructed. "I want you to see your own face while I'm touching you."

Pulling away slightly, Big Al quickly stripped off his own clothes and left them in an untidy pile off to one side. Kaito obeyed the orders, swallowing hard. He glanced over his shoulder to see his Master kneeling behind him, and felt the warm hands spreading his buttocks apart as Big Al leaned his face forward and touched Kaito's entrance with the tip of his hot, wet tongue.

"A-ah!" Kaito slapped one hand over his mouth, the other one still on the side of the mirror, holding him up. The bluenette's eyes caught on the movement in the mirror and took in the image of his blushing, erotic face as Big Al wormed his tongue past the tight muscle of his back entrance. Kaito's eyes closed in embarassment and intense pleasure, and he held his mouth closed even harder as soft noises spilled out of his lips against his will.

Kaito's delicious anal muscle clenched around the larger man's tongue, squeezing him hotly. Big Al tried to relax the muscle as best he could, with only saliva to ease the way. Kaito's hips twitched and shivered as his Master held him still with his warm hands.

"Someone might come!" Kaito begged as his body flushed.

Big Al smiled. "Oh, someone's going to come." The double meaning wasn't lost on Kaito, as he hung his beautiful blue head and shook.

Pulling reluctantly away from Kaito's shaking body, Big Al stood and covered his two first fingers with saliva as best he could, and replaced his tongue with one of them, pushing slowly inside, working Kaito looser. As he touched Kaito's insides, he moved his chest back against Kaito's upper back, pressing them together and kissing the side of Kaito's neck.

"Does it feel good?" Big Al asked softly as he trailed warm kisses up the side of Kaito's neck. "Hands on the sides of the mirror, Kaito," he reminded his Vocaloid gently.

"Nngh," Kaito whined in a beautiful, mid-ranged tone as he obeyed. "M-Master, I... please, I..." The bluenette cried out, unable to keep his voice in without being muffled by his hand over his mouth. "Please stop, someone will hear! We'll get caught, you have to stop."

Big Al smiled at Kaito's scandalized whisper, and put his own hand over Kaito's mouth, feeling the soft lips moving slightly under his palm. "Then it should be fine if I do this, right, Kaito?" The larger man sucked gently on Kaito's neck, near his jawline, increasing the suction to create a small, reddened mark of posession. Kaito squirmed upon the finger that was moving inside of him, and made a muffled sound through his Master's fingers that were effectively covering his mouth.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Big Al smiled again, and added the second finger carefully, stretching Kaito as best he could. The bluenette's eyes fluttered shut, a longing expression of pleasure and embarassment making him look irresistable as Big Al admired his Kaito's in the mirror.

"Look at yourself," The larger man demanded softly. "Look at how beautiful you are. I want that, Kaito. I want to be inside of that."

Kaito's blue eyes opened back up as he shuddered; Big Al touching directly against his prostate making a jolt run through his body. His hazy blue eyes took in his own erotic expression, and the bluenette's sexual blush deepened instantly. He murmured a half-hearted, embarassed protest through Big Al's fingers, then moaned as the fingers inside of him caressed against his prostate again and again.

"Yes," Big Al smiled, meeting Kaito's eyes in the mirror. "You are." He pulled his fingers from inside Kaito's body, spat into them softly, and slicked his hardened erection with the thin spit. He'd have to go carefully with only this as lubricant, but it didn't sway the larger man from pressing his hard-on insistently against Kaito's back entrance.

The tiny pucker opened beautifully, slowly, to allow him entrance. Kaito's muffled sounds accompanied with the feeling of his trembling lips on Big Al's palm as the bluenette stared into his own eyes was a scene the larger man found impossible to resist. Pushing slowly, irrevocably inside, the extreme tightness and heat of Kaito's body forced the larger man to press his own face against Kaito's shoulder, muffling his own cries of pleasure.

Big Al's hand steadied Kaito's hip as he completed pushing himself all the way into Kaito's depths. The bluenette's thighs shivered as Kaito tried to adjust to the girth, to the feeling of utter fullness in his backside.

"How many items do you have?" The store clerk's disinterested voice wafted across the air and Kaito froze, still shivering. Big Al smiled against his skin, and pulled out slightly, only to push back in again. Kaito's strangled gasp was its own reward as his fingers curled up and clenched on either side of the mirror.

"I've got 6 items this time," A stranger male's voice replied, disembodied. Big Al's breath was coming harsher as he pulled out again, pressing further more insistently, again, again, slowly, so the friction wasn't too uncomfortable for either of them. Kaito's tightness pulsed around his cock wonderfully. It was impossible to stop.

The sound of footsteps nearing their door made Kaito tense further, squeezing suddenly, unexpectedly. His Master groaned and bit his shoulder as his hips thrust forwards on their own accord. The footsteps paused outside their door, but there was no way Big Al could stop. 

The larger man wondered if the person pausing outside the door was watching their legs; Big Al's stronger legs were right up against the backs of Kaito's slim, muscular thighs. Kaito's toned legs were to either side, braced by his hands on either side of the dressing room's mirror. The slight swaying movement of their lower leg muscles could almost certainly be seen as Kaito was slowly but surely fucked.

The footsteps continued after a brief pause, and the two men could hear that the person had taken a stall next to theirs, could hear the sound of the metal latch sliding shut. Kaito moaned through his Master's fingers, unable to hold back. Big Al's eyes narrowed and he pushed forwards harder, a little faster, needing Kaito more, needing to feel him, to possess him. Needing to mark him.

The hand on Kaito's thigh moved warmly towards the bluenette's front, wrapping itself around Kaito's hard, aroused cock. Stroking it firmly as Kaito's hips shuddered and Kaito tried to jerk forwards into the pleasurable grasp. His muffled, uninhibited moans came faster, louder, as he began to lose himself in the feelings, uncaring at this point whether the man in the next stall could hear. 

'In fact, maybe that aroused him even more,' Big Al wondered to himself as he pounded harder, deeply, inside of Kaito's willing backside. The bluenette was humping backwards against his length now, desiring to be fucked harder, faster, deeper, more. The larger man's harsh panting was impossible to control, and he licked and nipped at Kaito's neck and shoulder, pressing his whole body forwards warmly to envelop Kaito in flesh. 

The sound of skin smacking together and the scent of sex in the air was impossible to conceal as Big Al bit down on tender flesh again at the juncture of Kaito's neck and shoulder, making the blue-haired male moan throatily through his fingers.

The larger man could feel the tension in his lower parts increase, could feel his ejaculation impending, and he wanted to have Kaito come along with him. But the sensations were just too much. He couldn't hold out for much longer, and he knew it. Increasing his speed and rhythm on Kaito's cock, he pumped back and forth mercilessly, delighting in the helpless, muffled cries of his lover's pleasure. Feeling a pulsing in Kaito's manhood, Big Al's eyes softened in erotic approval, and he gave himself permission to let go as well.

Kaito practically screamed underneath the hand clenching itself over his mouth as he ejaculated, hard. Creamy white ribbons of sperm flew forwards to decorate the dressing room's mirror. The clenching of Kaito's backside and the sight of Kaito's wide blue eyes watching the beautiful white cum splatter on the mirror was all the extra stimulation his Master needed to reach his own orgasm, and Big Al cried out, slamming his hips forward and coming deeply within Kaito's bowels.

The larger man slowed his hips' movement, not quite wanting to let the pleasure stop, but he was wasted. Lax pleasure and satisfaction uncurled all throughout his sated body, and Big Al reluctantly pulled out of Kaito's backside. He smiled as a trail of white cum squeezed out of the tiny puckered entrance, and he leaned down to kiss it away, tasting the sharp spunk and the flavor of Kaito's bottom mixed together. Kaito's body shivered in exhausted pleasure at the gentle touch.

"Was it good?" Big Al asked unnecessarily, smiling as he turned Kaito from the mirror to face him. Kaito's flushed face held an embarassed smile, and instead of answering with words, he wrapped his arms around his Master's neck and brought him in for a deep kiss.

Kaito's blush returned as he tasted his own flavor on Big Al's soft lips, but faded as he was pulled tighter into the embrace by the larger man. Their bodies melded together in a combination of skinship, hug, and tongues in kiss. The warmth and pounding heartbeats felt right.

"So, you liked that last outfit the best so far, Master?" Kaito smiled and teased gently when they parted for breath, his arms still wrapped around the larger man's shoulders as he looked up at his Master happily, lazy pleasure evident on his face.

"Yeah, I think the last one was the best so far," Big Al agreed and smiled back. "But maybe you should try on the others, while we're here, anyways."

"Sure, Master. Whatever you like," Kaito winked one blue eye a little mischeviously, and his Master laughed a bit under his breath as Kaito dropped his arms and reached for his underwear, pulling it back on to protect the clothes he had yet to try on from any further little bits of liquid that might come out while he was bending over and shimmying into and out of things.

Big Al watched in satisfaction, feeling a warm hum of calm, quiet completion as his beloved Vocaloid continued on trying out the clothes they had selected together, enjoying the fashion show being put on just for him.


End file.
